Chasing Peril
by Zerek
Summary: Kieran is all about chaos and trouble. Lyra just wants to stay out of it. But when certain happenings string into a chain of problems, it seems that these two fates are intertwined. It causes a lot of difficulties when Kieran's cocky-ass attitude has Lyra running around in circles to reel her back in. First in the Peril Series, follows the Attack of the Clones storyline.
1. Enter: Kieran the Chaotic

**A/N: This is my first OC fanfiction, I tried my best to make Kieran as un-Sueish as possible. My co-author did the same with Lyra. I hope you find it in you to keep reading, I believe you will find it worthwhile. Love you all! -Zerek**

 **One - Kieran**

I held my breath and watched as Kenobi waved Anakin and Padme off.

They were heading back to Naboo. Ever since the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala, Skywalker had been tense. I suspect him and the Senator were closer than they'd like to admit.

As the transport closed, I heard Captain Typho and Kenobi exchange a couple of words.

"I do hope he doesn't try anything stupid," Obi-Wan sighed.

"I'd be more worried about her than him." Typho looked at Obi-Wan, a smile in his eye.

"I'd be worried about both," I sighed.

* * *

Kenobi stepped out of the transport.

I looked out the window, and I saw a grimy looking building labeled 'Dex's Diner' in front of us.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and followed him out.

As we walked in, a droid looked at us.

"Someone to see ya, honey!" It yelled. "Jedi by the looks of it."

"Obi-Wan!" A voice gurgled. I glanced in the direction of the noise and saw a grubby Besalisk behind a counter.

"Hello, Dex," Obi-Wan said, smiling warmly.

 _So polite, you wouldn't believe he's such a badass._

"Take a seat, I'll be right with ya!" Dex waved.

Obi-Wan and I sat down, and the droid zoomed towards us.

"You wanna cup o' jawa juice?" It asked casually.

"Oh yes. Thank you," Obi-Wan accepted. I shook my head quickly.

I sat on the inside of the booth, squishing myself up against the window, watching floating transports whizzing in the sky.

"Old buddy!" Dex said.

Obi-Wan stood up and embraced the alien, laughing cheerfully. I saw one of the Besalisk's arms pull up his pants, and I winced. _I hope he's got what we're looking for._

Dex groaned as he pushed himself into the seat.

"So, old friend, what can I do for ya?" Dex coughed.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly, before pulling the toxic dart out of his robes.

"You can tell me what this is," he showed the projectile to him. I watched as the alien's eyes lit with recognition.

"Well, whattaya know!" He said in awe. "I haven't seen one of these since I was prospectin' on Subterrel, beyond the Outer Rim!" Dex picked up the dart, examining it closely.

 _So the archives weren't accurate? Huh._

The droid waitress came with our drinks.

"Can you tell me where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked. "Thank you." He looked at the droid.

"This baby belongs to them cloners," Dex analyzed. "What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

 _Kamino?! I've been there its-_

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives," Obi-Wan voiced my thoughts.

"It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away," Dex pointed to the ridges in the dart. _For further reference, then._ "Those analysis droids only focus on _symbols._ I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom." The alien huffed.

"Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" Obi-Wan joked, taking a swig of his drink.

I chuckled.

"Kamino. I'm not familiar with it. Is it part of the Republic?" Obi-Wan traced the cuts on the dart.

"No, no, it's beyond the Outer Rim, I'd say about 12 parsecs outside…" Dex began.

"The Rishi Maze," I finished for him. "Should be easy to find, even for the archive droids."

Obi-Wan stared at me. "How'd you know?"

"Well," I scratched the back of my neck. "I was born on Rishi. Kamino was the only planet important enough in the Outer Rim."

"Well, she knows something!" Dex chortled. "Uh, these Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones, too."

"Cloners? Are they friendly?" Kenobi asked hesitantly.

"Oh, it depends," Dex bellowed.

"Depends on what, Dex?" Obi-Wan's smile became a little more forced. _So he isn't a perfect Jedi._

"On how good your manners are, how big your pocketbook is…"

I laughed aloud. "That's everyone."

* * *

I walked into the library with Obi-Wan.

I pulled out a sketchbook and started doodling while Obi-Wan stared at a marble bust on a stand.

"Are you channeling the Force or something?" I ask tiredly. "Because you look really stupid."

"I could say the same for you, Kieran."

An old woman walked over and scrutinized Obi-Wan.

"Did you call for assistance?" She asked, her voice frail.

There was a girl behind her, with long brown hair and bright green eyes.

 _She looks like an entitled prick._

She glanced at me, and I scowled at her, before returning to my drawing.

"Yes, yes I did," Obi-Wan said quickly.

"Are you having a problem, Master Kenobi?" The woman smiled intensely.

"Yes, um, I'm looking for a planet called Kamino. It doesn't show up on the archive charts." Kenobi gestured towards a device.

"Kamino," the lady pronounced it slowly. "It's not a system I'm familiar with. Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

"According to my information, it should appear in this quadrant here, just south of the Rishi Maze."

The lady pressed a couple buttons and the map zoomed in, revealing Rishi and a green hexagon around empty space.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the system you're looking for does not exist." She chided.

"Impossible. Perhaps the archives are incomplete."

The woman straightened. "If an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist." She walked away swiftly, the girl following her, and Obi-Wan put his head in his hands.

"Well, they sure are confident in their system. You shouldn't trust it. They couldn't find your saberdart, how do you know they could find a planet?" I stooped next to him.

"A small dart and an entire planet are two very different things," he said tiredly. _Well, if you're just gonna push my encouragement away…_ I packed up my sketchbook and took one last glance at the librarian and her green-eyed shadow.


	2. Enter: Lyra the Lawful

**A/N: You made it! Sorry this chapter's really short, but I'll come up with an update schedule as we come along. There may be a few continuity errors farther along, and I'm very sorry for it. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me! Love you, and keep reading! -Zerek**

 **Two - Lyra**

Today has been a long day, time seemed to slow down with each minute.

It was painstakingly normal as well. I went to the library, did all of my work, helping citizens and Jedi with the archives and organizing the shelves. As always.

But something had been on my mind. In my dorm, I collapsed on my bed. Something odd had happened today.

I never forget a face, let me credit myself on that. At the library around noon, we had a familiar face and a new one. Master Kenobi and a strange girl. She had sat right next to him as he scanned something and talked to the analysis droids. Then they had walked off and flown away.

 _This girl… Master Kenobi must trust her. The first time I've ever met her, I got an evil look from her._

I think back to what happened there. _She must hate me… and why?_ I sigh. This is not going anywhere, it never was. Reluctantly pulling myself up, I stroll to the door. _I could train some more with my Master…_ I walk towards the library and see her at her desk.

"Hello!" I say cheerfully. She looks up at me, her eyes jaded.

"Lyra? I don't remember today being a training day…" she says, looking at her planner.

"Oh, no! No, I just wanted some extra practice, I'm really bored, and decided I want to learn something new."

"Ah… you finally decided to come out of your prison decorated with a piano and some paintings?" she says and smirks.

"Hey… watch it." I say and we start laughing.

"Alright. Come over here," she says and gets up. "Let's go to the training room, shall we?"

I nod. We walk towards the training room and find Anakin there.  
"Anakin, you're here?" I ask. He turns around and smiles when he sees us.

"Hey, Lyra! Hey Master Jocasta." He says.  
"Oh, do you need this room? Do you want me to leave?" He asks and starts getting his stuff together.

"It's ok, you can train with Lyra," Master says. He nods and we get ready.  
"Alright. Let's get started. First, we will meditate a bit. I brought some rocks that you will lift as a warm-up." She says the things we always do. We nod. Anakin and I get on the poufs and cross our legs. I close my eyes and focus. I clear my mind and focus on the rock. Slowly, I feel them lifting.  
"Good." Master Jocasta says. I slowly drop them to the ground and open my eyes. Anakin did the same, though his were significantly higher than mine. I supposed having the highest known midi-chlorian count had its perks.  
"Good. Now, let's move on." We started training, and it went on for hours. Anakin was without doubt far better than me, but I was doing better than usual.

"Okay, that was good. I think we're done." Master Jocasta said and she starts packing up everything.

"I'm going to go back to my ship. Bye Lyra, bye master Jocasta." Anakin says. I wave at him. Master Jocasta stands there for a minute, and I get concerned.

"Master?" I ask.

"Lyra. Come with me to the library." She says.

"Yes, of course!" I say and get excited.  
"Hey… you've been to a library before, calm down." She says and smirks. I growl. We head to the library and see Obi-Wan. We walk towards him, and I notice the new girl next to him. _Oh kriff._ Master Jocasta starts discussing something with him, and I glance at the girl. She scowls at me and goes back to her drawing. _Oh wow._ I overhear Master Kenobi saying something about a planet, and I look up at him.  
"Are you having a problem. Master Obi-Wan?" I ask smiling.  
"Ah… um… yes." he says. "I'm looking for a planet called Kamino, I can't seem to find it…" he says looking at the other planets, trying to find Kamino.

"Kamino…" I say, looking around for it. I point at a place.

"It should be about right here," I say. I press the buttons to look for it closer, but I can't find it.

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to find the system you were looking for," Jocasta says.

"Impossible. Perhaps the archives are incomplete." He says. My master stiffens.

"If a system is not found on the records, then it does not exist," Master says. She starts walking, and I follow her, feeling the gaze of the girl on me. I hear some her talking behind my back. _What is she saying now?_ I overhear her saying something, and I did not like it.

"You shouldn't trust their…" I hear her say. I tense up. _Shouldn't trust me? Is she trying to make Obi-Wan not trust me?_ I suddenly stop walking without realizing it.  
"Lyra? Everything alright?" Master Jocasta says.  
"Ah! Yes, everything's fine." I say and start walking again. She stares at me a moment and then keeps walking. _What is with that girl…?_


	3. Kieran, Don't Do It!

**A/N: It's a miracle you're still here! Welcome back! I think I made up for Lyra's short chapter last week, at least I hope so. Enjoy as always! Love you!**

 **Chapter 3 - Kieran**

Obi-Wan left me at the Senate building while he went to consult Yoda on our dilemma. I wandered the building, deep in thought. _Whatever did I do to get wrapped up in this? Oh, yes._

 **About a month ago, there was a Separatist attack on the Core World of Chandrila. I happened to be there, running my antics, and accidentally got caught in the blaster fire between the sides. In a panic, an inexperienced, eighteen-year-old me hid inside a ship. It took off before I could make my escape, and before I knew it, I was on Coruscant. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had found me inside the engine room. I tried to kill them, worried for my life. Unperturbed, they knocked me out and took me to the Council. Stowaways weren't uncommon, but they considered recruiting me into the Republic. I had declined, rather impolitely. Later on, Obi-Wan and Anakin had many more run-ins with me, and we became mutually connected.**

 _Ah, what a nice story._ I turned the corner and collided with someone.

I stumbled and fell flat on my face, my sketchbook and pen flying forward.

"Blast it!" I stood up slowly, dusting myself off. Actually, there was nothing to dust off, the floors were completely clean.

I looked at where I had tripped, and the Supreme Chancellor was pulling himself up.

 _OH KRIFF!_

I ran over and helped him regain his posture.

"I am so sorry!" My hands flailed.

"It's alright," the Chancellor smiled. "Accidents happen."

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, but it's not every day you trip the Supreme Chancellor…" I looked at him anxiously.

"Indeed," his blue eyes were sharp, and his entire air seemed remorseful, but he still carried himself with a cold superiority.

I picked up my things and packed my bag.

"I'm really sorry, Your Excellency." I regarded him.

"It's fine, Kieran." he smiled simply.

Huffing, I looked at him one last time.

With a quick nod, I rushed off.

* * *

I continued running down the halls until I heard a beautiful melody coming from behind me.

Hypnotized, I whipped around and sprinted towards the sound.

My ears lead me to a closed door.

I knew that song.

It was an old tune, one of the first songs made by Ande Veedis, a love song.

There were no vocals in the pianist's version, but I couldn't help but think of them as I listened.

 _Look at us,_

 _We could paint the perfect picture,_

 _About us,_

 _From your head to toe, I'll fit you,_

 _They follow us,_

 _Yeah, we make 'em think it's fiction,_

 _They believe it so it must be real…_

I wasn't a fan of Veedis' music, but the piano was so nice.

On impulse, I knocked on the door.

The music stopped abruptly, and I heard footsteps approaching the door.

The door slid open a crack, and vibrant green eyes greeted me.

"Oh! Priss girl!" I yelled, pointing at her.

She glowered at me. "What're you doing here?" I saw her fist clench.

"I heard your music, you a fan of Veedis?" I smirked.

Her expression softened. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Your music's great, you ever thought of performing?"

Her face flushed. "Oh, Force no! That's outrageous why would you think of that you're crazy to leave me alo-"

"Chill, it was just a suggestion." I waved my hand casually.

She sighed. "What did you really come here for? Is Kenobi having problems with the archives again?" She glared at me.

"No, I came here because of what I said." I peered around her shoulder and saw her room. _She is an entitled prick! That's bigger than my house on Rishi!_

"Oh, in that case, you can leave now. I'm done playing."

She began to close the door, but I jabbed my arm through the crack.

 _Kieran! So reckless!_ I scolded myself as the hydraulic door slid to a stop, leaving millimeters before it would've crushed my arm.

"What?" She snapped. "I have lightsaber training soon, I'd like it if you left."

My eyes lit up. "Oh wow! Lightsaber training! Can I come and see?" I jumped around, my arm still in the door.

"No, Jedi only," she ordered. "Leave me alone."

I sighed in defeat. "Yes, ma'am." I pulled my arm out and walked away.

I turned the corner and waited for her to emerge.

Three minutes later, she came out wearing white robes.

She walked down the hallway towards me, and I desperately thought of a way to hide. Looking up to the ceiling, I saw crisscrossing boards. There were several decorative wooden planks jutting from the wall upwards to the roof. I had an idea and started scaling the wall, carefully distributing my weight across the slabs, not daring to look down. Finally reaching the roof, I watched her passing below me.

Crawling, I followed her cautiously, my hands grasping the wooden supports with a vengeance. _Damn this fear of heights!_

She took several turns but didn't sense my presence.

Finally, she took a sharp right and where she was had no boards to crawl on.

Cursing, I looked at the slim steel ledge coming from the wall a few feet below my platform. Taking a deep breath, I leaped down, landing with a soft clank. My legs twitched with exhaustion. _Why does it take so long to get to the training room?!_

She walked through a set of doors, punching in a code to enter.

After she passed through, the doors started closing.

I jumped down my ankle twisting.

 _Damn,_ I thought. At least it isn't hurt.

The doors were dangerously close to shutting, and I didn't know the code. I ran full speed at the crack and slid through last minute. I breathed in relief, before tensing and hiding behind a steel vase.

 _Ah, what a useful vase,_ I patted it appreciatively. It clanged loudly and the girl whipped around. _Shab, I hate you, vase!_

"Who's there?" She said, a tinge of unknown emotion in her voice.

I cringed and stayed silent.

"I'm hallucinating again," she murmured, continuing into the training room.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I continued tailing her.

She walked into a room, smiling at the guard who stood there. He let her in, and that's when I realized.

 _The security guard! How am I supposed to get past that? OH!_ I smiled, waiting for her to start training.

I ran into the hallway with the guard, panting loudly.

"Oh, sir, I am so sorry!" I held my hand out, the other one on my knee as I bent over. "I went to the ladies room and missed the admission! I'm with her!" I pointed at the green-eyed girl, who was slashing at blaster bolts.

"Ah, okay," the guard said, confused. He opened the gate, and I darted through.

"Haha!" I cackled, mocking the guard as soon as I was out of his sight.

I pulled off my orange pants. Underneath were black leggings, which I usually reserved for camouflage. I grabbed my blasters and dashed into the training room.

It was huge. Lightsabers hummed in every direction, targets were crushed, blaster bolts deflected, figures running and jumping all over.

 _Wow!_ I smiled in awe. _Reminds me of home._

I ran straight into the frenzy.

Shooting at a target, I hit its bullseye, and it exploded.

Two floating spheres came at me, shooting at me.

 _What?! I'm not a Jedi, I'm...oh._

I dodged several shots before one hit me in the shoulder.

 _I have to deflect it, but the only way is with a…_

I whipped around, seeing a rack of saber hilts on the wall.

Two more droids zoomed at me, and I rolled underneath the rack, grabbing a saber and lighting it.

The bright white light was unfamiliar. A blaster shot hit me in the thigh, and I yelped, catching the eye of a few Jedi.

 _Holy kriff, what the hell am I doing here? This was a bad idea! KIERAN!_

I took a deep gasp and dropped to the ground.

 _It's fine, just like Nova Blades training. Dodge and shoot, right?_ My eyes opened, and I threw the saber to the ground.

The droids shot at me, and I felt my leggings singe.

 _The shots are so fast. I can't plan anything out. BUT do I really plan_ _ **anything**_ _out? Let's wing it!_

I cocked my blasters and fired at a droid.

My blasters weren't your standard ones. They had instant reload and were lighter than a feather but faster than lightspeed. And they could absorb blaster shots without destroying the weapon.

Maybe I'm over exaggerating. But one thing I won't lie about is my aim.

 _I never miss._

Firing at two droids, they screeched and fell to the ground. I collapsed with them. Twirling around, I ducked under another blaster shot, pulling my spray paint out of my belt.

I ran at a droid, twisting my torso and spraying at the droid with the paint. It glitched, it's vision tinted crimson.

This time, several Jedi turned to watch me, especially when the droid screeched and exploded.

 _Well, my paint is more effective than my blasters. Well, every day you learn something new!_

The final droid cruised towards me, firing faster than all the other ones. I couldn't dodge all of them. I grimaced as three of them hit my thigh, forearm, and palm.

I sprinted at it, grabbing the sphere with one hand, and spraying it with another. It exploded, burning my hand, and I collapsed to the ground.

Panting, I stood up.

The training room was silent.

 _Well, shab. This was not what I wanted._

The green-eyed girl gave me the death stare.

"Why'd you break our droids?" A man asked calmly.

"Your droids were attacking me!" My arms gesture wildly, from the Jedi to the sizzling droids on the floor.

"Yeah. How, exactly, did you break four saberdroids set on Extreme Mode?" A blue Togruta female looked at me.

"The power of spray paint!" I smiled widely, flustered.

The Jedi stared at me. "How'd you get in here?" Another asked.

 _Dammit, now I'm paying the price._

"Um, I kinda followed her," I pointed at the green-eyed girl, who scowled at me. "And um… yeah." I muttered sheepishly.

The Togruta female sighed and flicked off her green saber. "Well, nothing we can do about it now. Kudos to you." She waved me off, and I suddenly felt inferior, like an untrained child standing among experienced adults.

I nodded, gulping back a wave of humiliation, and walked off.

 _Kriffing impulse! Why do you do this to me? I just wanted to see lightsaber training! I've barely been here a week and I'm already disliked by most of the Jedi…_

"Urgh!" I yelled, pulling on my orange cargo pants.

I walked away, completely unaware of the cameras which had been watching me the entire time.

* * *

"What do you mean, she bypassed our security guard?" Kenobi said, incredulous. "I was gone for two hours…"

"I mean, she somehow got into the Jedi training room as a non-Force sensitive," Windu said calmly. "And took down four saberdroids on Extreme Mode. With spray paint."

"Interesting, hmm?" Yoda chuckled. "How did she find the training room, hmm?"

"Uh, camera footage says she scaled a wall and crawled across the ceiling boards, tailing Lyra Vaysee, Master Jocasta's new Padawan."

"What's Vaysee's midi-chlorian count?" Obi-Wan thought aloud.

"13,000," Windu confirmed.

"Interesting, this case is," Yoda hummed. "What to do, what to do, hmm?"

"Let's talk to Kieran," Kenobi sighed.

* * *

I rapped on the door, watching as it slid open with a threatening hiss. Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Windu looked at me.

"Hey, um, I'm sorry for sneaking into your training room please don't kill me!" I yelled.

"Uh, we're not mad at you for that," Obi-Wan said hesitantly.

"Oh! I'm also very sorry for knocking the Supreme Chancellor over! That was my mistake!" I cried out.

"Uh, not that either. We were going to ask you to attend a Senate meeting. Your...rebellious spirit might do well with some politics. Who knows? You might start a revolution against the Separatists." Obi-Wan shrugged.

I gagged on air and Kenobi's words. "What? S-Senate m-meeting?"

"Yes," Windu looked at me carefully. "We wanted you to accompany Senator Organa, but he's at a conference on Alderaan. So, you will be shadowing Chancellor Palpatine.

I grunted. "Fine. What do I need?" I sat on the floor.

"Formal clothing, and a better attitude," Obi-Wan smirked.

"Be cautious, you must. Difficult to grasp, the Republic is," Yoda advised.

"Ah, that's just great," I sighed. "Why am I doing this again, instead of something, you know, more-"

"Interesting?" Yoda chuckled.

"Exciting?" Windu glowered.

"Fun?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Yes! Politics...I don't like it…come on, guys!"

"Now you sound like Anakin," Obi-Wan laughed.

"I DO NOT!" I said stoutly.

"Hmm, sound like Skywalker, she does."

"Fine, I'll play your politician. Where's the Chancellor?" I crossed my arms.

 _...this is going to suck._

"He should be in his quarters." Windu waved me off. "I'll notify him of your arrival."

I nodded and left, rather reluctantly.

 _I shouldn't have followed that girl…_

I ran down the hallways, suddenly realizing I didn't have a map or any means of finding Palpatine's quarters. I took a deep breath and pretended that I was a Jedi.

 _Yeah, what the kriff am I doing?_

I felt a twinge in my chest, and my eyes flung open.

"What was that?" I breathed.

I popped open my comm, and the face of Kenobi flickered into existence.

"Can you send me a map of the building?" I asked guiltily.

"Yes, of course. This will be my last favor to you. I'm heading to Kamino after this."

There was a beep and my comm vibrated.

"Thanks," I smiled and waved.

"Uh-huh." The comm turned off, and a map popped up.

A red area labeled 'Chancellor's Quarters' lit up near a blue dot, representing me. Actually, it was three doors to the left.

I ran over to the door. I was about to knock when I heard a cold, dark, and unfamiliar voice.

"...don't fail me again."

I froze, my stomach churning, the twinge in my chest growing.

I knocked on the door, my legs turning to jelly.

 _That voice was terrifying. Who was that?_ I rubbed my shoulders.

The door slid open, and the Chancellor looked at me, confused.

"Sorry, did Master Yoda not inform you of my coming?" I asked, unnaturally respectful.

"No, I'm afraid he did not." Palpatine wrung his hands. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Problem?" I laughed. "I'm supposed to shadow you for a few Senate meetings. I broke into the Jedi training room the other day, I suppose they decided this would be good for me, huh?" I looked into his quarters. It was rather dark, and, was that a black cloak?

"You alright, Kieran?" He looked at me, his eyes crinkling in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So," I grinned. "Are you alright with me tagging along with your daily duties?" I assumed a fighting pose. "I could be your bodyguard or something."

He looked at me with his unreadable expression.

"That will be fine, under three conditions."

"Conditions, huh?" I beamed. "May I come in?"

His mouth twitched before he gestured me inside.

Looking around, I confirmed a bunch of things.

That was a black cloak on the bed, there was a comm on the steel table, and it was definitely darker than the other rooms I had been in.

I tensed as I sat down in a chair.

"Okay, conditions," Palpatine sat down. His air had changed.

"Wait," I interrupted him. _Damn it, interrupting the Supreme Chancellor._ "are there cameras in here?"

"No, I prefer not to be supervised," the politician chuckled. "First condition. There will be moments when I am to be left alone, and you will respect that. Second, you are allowed to be my bodyguard but do not follow me if I do not wish to be followed. Third, you are not to speak of anything transpired within this room."

"Uh, well, I could just decline all of this and request another politician, but…" I paused, glancing around the room once more. "Yeah, I accept."

"Wonderful. Now, if you are to attend a Senate meeting, you will need formal clothes. There are several shops on Coruscant, I'll give you addresses to some of them," The Chancellor smiled.

My gut churned. I felt so awkward and nervous, I couldn't help but ask him the first question that came to mind.

"Uh, what's with that cloak over there?" I jerked my thumb.

Palpatine twitched. "That's my winter cloak, I happened to be trying it on in preparation for the coming season."

"Ah, you wear cotton in winter?" I looked at the cloak. "What an interesting choice. I honestly prefer _warmer_ garments, but you do you, Your Excellency." I smiled warmly.

He looked taken aback, before recovering and smiling brightly.

"I suppose so. The next meeting is this evening. I expect you to be ready by 1800 sharp," Palpatine's expression was still as stone.

"Alright, sounds good." He handed me a holo with the addresses. I nodded and left.

 **A/N: Yes, the song is by Why Don't We. My co-author is a fan. Thanks so much for reading! I'll update every...Friday.**


	4. Jar Jar's a Senator?

**A/N: Hello there. Well, we've got another short one, my co-author has been working on it. Expect some longer ones in the future.**

 **Chapter 4 - Lyra**

What had I been thinking?

I was a Jedi, how could I not tell that that girl was following me?

And not only that but she managed to destroy those four droids? And we didn't notice until she was spraying one in the face?

Hopefully, Master Yoda and Master Windu had dealt with her. Apparently, she had crawled across the _ceiling's support boards!_ It would've been so much easier if I had just not opened that door yesterday.

I looked at my piano with longing, but my comm buzzed and I knew what was next.

A new mission.

As the apprentice of a librarian, these were hard to come by, but my patience finally paid off.

I looked at the screen and nearly dropped it.

 **Accompany Senator Binks to the Senate meeting tonight at 1800.**

I gaped at the message. _Senator Binks? Since when is he a Senator? That's like making Kieran the Chancellor! A mission's a mission, though._

I dressed nicely, knowing the requirements of a Senate meeting. As I dress, I think about yesterday. _Why did Kieran follow me? And how could I not have sensed that?_ I sigh and put on my shoes. _This is going to be very boring and take a while…_ I look at my piano again. _Certainly, I can play a piece, right….?_ I go to my piano and am about to sit on the bench when I get flashbacks about my past. I remember my dad and brother left, my old 'friends' telling me how much they hated me, my mom crying about my dad leaving, and I fall on the bench looking down. _Ah, kriff… not those thoughts again..._ I get up and grab a glass of water and look at the time. _I still have about an hour to kill. I got dressed too quick then._ I go to my desk, and get my paints out and everything. _Hmm, what should I draw?_ I decide to draw something based on what I think about doing, or what I want to do instead of this sheb. I end up with a drawing a starry night, stars in the sky and me watching the stars. I look at the time again and see it's almost time for the meeting. _I can eat one more thing before leaving._ I get out some noodles and start eating, quickening my pace. I finish my plate and head out the door and start walking to the Senate meeting and see Palpatine with Kieran. _Oh, Kriff! What is she doing here?_ I try to slip away and look for 'Senator' Binks, but unfortunately, Palpatine sees me.

"Good afternoon, Lyra," he says politely, and I turn around slowly, caught.

"Good afternoon, Senator Palpatine," I say properly. _What does he want now?_

"Hello, Kieran," I say, looking at her, trying not to scowl at her in front of Palpatine. She looks at me for a second, probably surprised I didn't scowl at her.

"Hello," she says simply. I hesitate to leave for a moment, and before I go I say,

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go find senator Binks."

"Alright," Palpatine says. I turn around and feel Kieran's gaze on my neck. I ignore it and go around the corner, looking for Jar Jar. I see him, and head to him.

"Good afternoon, Senator Binks," I say politely.

"Now, now, don't callen mesa a senator, Lyr-lyr!" Jar Jar says making hand movements in front of his face as if chasing away a fly.

"Alright. I'm supposed to lead you to the Senate meeting, you ready?" I ask him, which he just stands there and shrugs.

"Yesa, me am ready," he says and we start walking to the Senate meeting.

 **A/N: Okay, this was really short. Very short. Let me put in a little funny skit.**

 **Kieran:** Welcome to the Squash Corner!

 **Lyra:** I thought we were gonna call it-

 **Kieran:** Shh, its the Squash Corner now.

 **Leo:** We're going to ask you a few questions whenever we have a short chapter!

 **Lyra:** Who are you?

 **Leo:** Anyways, if you had a Star Wars OC, would they be a Jedi or a Sith?

 **Kieran:** Droid or alien?

 **Lyra:** Dare we say it...

 **All:** Smuggler? Bounty hunter?

 **A/N: Yes, I will shamelessly use a Gungan Language Translator.**


	5. Leggings Are Not Formal

**A/N: Oof, here's my short chapter. So sorry. Love you guys!**

 **Chapter 5 - Kieran**

I darted out of the shop, panting heavily.

 _I officially hate politics. I couldn't stand wearing formal clothes all the time. If I do start a revolution like Kenobi said, it'll be one to ban all fancy garb._

Sighing, I hopped into the transport, pulling out my formal clothing.

"I hate you." I glowered at the bag. "So damn much."

The driver looked back at me, puzzled, and I waved him off as officially as I could. I checked the clock for the time. 15:42.

 _KRIFF! I ONLY HAVE TWENTY MINUTES TO GET READY—_

The transport sped up exponentially until we reached the Senate building.

"Thanks!" I saluted the man and scurried into the building with my bag.

I leapt into the ladies' room and swiftly unpacked my clothing.

One crimson button-down shirt, black leather leggings, wedge boots, and a silver belt greeted me.

I groaned. _Why do I suffer for this? Stupid punishment for breaking into the training room...tch._

I slipped the clothing on and looked at myself in the mirror.

 _You look absolutely...acceptable._ I fixed the belt clasp and darted out of the room.

Pulling up the map, I knocked on the Chancellor's quarters.

I felt a rush of cool air as Palpatine opened his door.

"Ah, Kieran." He nodded. "Come in."

I looked at him before stepping in.

"Despite the fact I clarified that 'formal' did not include leggings, you bought some." He looked me over, his voice condescending.

"Yeah, I did. Never know when you might have to run for your life." I flashed a thumbs up.

He was wearing a black velvet robe with puffed out sleeves and a crimson overcoat which cut off at the shoulder. I looked myself over and reluctantly admitted I didn't look formal enough.

"I'm your bodyguard, anyways. I'm sure you'd prefer someone different, no?"

"In certain cases, yes." The Chancellor frowned. "I wonder how and why you get away with being so disrespectful to the authorities."

I smirked. "I have my ways," I winked, straightening my belt.

"That might change."

 _This banter is very friendly, despite our new relationship...what's he playing at?_

* * *

 **Palpatine's POV**

As Kieran left the quarters, I quickly stepped in front of her.

"Woah, what're you doing?" She asked in obvious confusion. _She's so blunt. Not a good political quality, but acceptable for a bodyguard. Nothing more._

"I'm making sure you don't get lost on your way to the Senate building!" I said politely.

 _Why did I accept her offer again? Oh, yes. She seems to know something important. But what? I could easily reach out in the Force for answers, but I believe that might blow my cover if she doesn't._

"Oh, yeah, sure," she muttered. She let me step in front of her.

* * *

Palpatine is weird, no doubt. One minute, he's smiling and fatherly, and another, a cold-hearted politician. But I suppose he's neither. He's just human, and I suppose we all change every now and then.

 **A/N: Okay, we've got some interesting things coming up, but first, you need to know something.**

 **Kriff=Fuck**

 **Sheb=Ass**

 **Shab=Shit**

 **Blast=Damn**

 **More are coming...I kind of forgot the rest. Updates every Friday! :)**


	6. Falling-Oh Shit-Asleep

**A/N: Oh god, here we go again with these short chapters. Well, at least we're getting a littl done in the next one. ;) Love you guys, thanks for all the support!**

 **Six - Lyra**

I walked into the Senate building, the dress flowing around my ankles, Jar Jar swaggering behind me.

 _I can't believe this! My first mission is a Senate meeting! I imagined it to be something different, more important, or even more exciting._ Groaning, I kept my posture straight as the doors slide open.

I caught a glimpse of Yoda sitting on one of the ledges, looking pretty proper and serious about this, maybe I should do the same, and not complain all the time.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped into our platform. We floated up into the Naboo niche.

I sat there and pulled up a holodoc, poring over it. Master Jocasta had asked me to read over it.

 _The Art of Makashi._

I had no preferred fighting style yet, but this was my personal favorite. I enjoyed the elegance and one-handed style. I sighed, _What am I to do about Ataru and Vaapad?_ I'd have to disarm the opponent.

I needed an Ataru opponent, because of my lacking proficiency in mind tricks, I had to make it up with lightsaber skills. That meant eliminating all weaknesses.

...relying on precision swordplay to counter Form I's sweeping movements, with a heavy focus on preventing disarmament the primary goal of Form early levels of Makashi were devised to provide a defense against an opponent's blade, allowing an initiate in the style to defend himself with minimal effort, but needing to be paired with a more offensive style to score a winning blow.

I'm reading over everything, and I put the papers down and wait for the meeting to start. _Like I said… boring… this will probably go on for another 3 hours if Palpatine isn't slow._ I patiently wait with Jar Jar next to me, fiddling with his fingers.

"Are you nervous, Senator?" I ask him, and he looks at me, and says,

"No callen meesa a Senator, Padme da real Senator." I shrug. "But nosa, nosa, nosa! Me'm never nervous. Meesa fine and dandy!" he says still fiddling with his fingers. I rest my head on my hand, almost dying of boredom. The door opens, and Senator Palpatine and… _KIERAN_ enter the room. _I thought she was only talking to him! What is she doing here, did she follow the Chancellor now?_ I shake my head. They step on their platform, and Palpatine starts talking. _Wait… she's supposed to be here? WHAT? Alright. That's it. I quit. I am officially confused._ I straighten up, and I watch Kieran, just to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

* * *

After quite some time passes, the meeting has gotten more boring, and it feels like every minute is hours. _Have we been here for 1 year, or what?_ I look at Keiran again and see her resting her head on her hand. _Welp, I wish I wouldn't care like her…. Wait. If I didn't, I would turn out like her. Nevermind that._ I sigh. What am I thinking? I look at Chancellor Palpatine and listen to his words, and other people arguing about it. I sigh again and look down. _If only my sketchbook would be here… or my piano…_ I get a little marble out of my pocket and spin it around with the force. I don't lift it though, or else people would see. _Now that wouldn't be good…_ I try to focus on Keiran, trying to sense anything that will happen next, the slightest rush of energy telling me she's about to do something stupid. And that's what I got. A rush of energy. I immediately look at her, And her eyes are closed. _Oh no… first she followed me to the training room, then she broke 3 robots, now she's in the meeting, and now she's asleep and about to fall off the platform?_ She doesn't move and her eyes don't open. Nobody has noticed. I squirm in my seat, cursing in my head. _Kriffkriffkriffkriffkriff kriffity KRIFF!_ I suddenly see her on the edge on the seat, about to fall of. _That's it._ I try to use the force, to keep her from falling, but it's too late. She toppled over and fell. I hear gasps from everyone, and I shoot up, extend, my hands, and catch her mid-air with the force. Everybody gets up abruptly, staring at the fallen Keiran who is now in mid-air and at me, still arms extended, using the force to hold her up. The Chancellor looked shocked, but the Senate meeting continued on, but it was indefinitely tenser.

 **A/N: I'll be updating Unfamiliar every...Sunday, hopefully. I've got most of these chapters planned out, so it won't slack off.**


End file.
